


Contact

by llkocoumll



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:53:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21814219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llkocoumll/pseuds/llkocoumll
Summary: Nsfw sketch- sasunaru. tumblr keeps censoring me.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 13
Kudos: 185





	1. Chapter 1

You can find my other work on tumblr- llkocoumll


	2. Step On Me Sir

Find me on tumblr <.<


	3. Euphoria

Just posting drawingggss


End file.
